


Birthday facial

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: A little, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Cum Play, Facials, Fingering, crisscolfer, crisscolfer smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sweaty performance doing Hedwig, Darren returns home to give his boyfriend a present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday facial

**_Darren:_ Happy birthday mister!!! Would ring you but you’re probably on your plane and I’m on voice rest :’( Can’t wait to see you tonight I LOVE YOU**

**_Chris:_ thank you  <3 love you more, just boarding the plane now so see you soon xxx**

Darren’s a bundle of energy for the rest of the day. Chris didn’t know if he’d make it on time to see the show (not that it mattered, Chris had seen it four times already) but they had managed to arrange their schedules so that they’d be able to have dinner and spend the night together. Darren feels bad, that Chris has to fly to the opposite end of the country when it’s _his_ birthday, but it’s the only way they could make it work. And seeing as Chris would be away again the next day, and Darren wouldn’t be able to go to his annual party because of Hedwig, Darren was determined to make it extra special.

Darren didn’t get a text before the show, which he guessed meant Chris wasn’t going to make it after all. He was a little upset – he had thought of some _great_ jokes to use on stage which he was going to aim at Chris- but it didn’t matter that he couldn’t use them- he’d be with Chris anyway in about two hours. Putting his first wig on, Darren walked on stage, for once wishing the performance to go as fast as possible.

Finally it does end, Darren walking back to his dressing room, nodding to the people patting him on the back, congratulating him. He wasn’t out to his cast- he couldn’t be- but he knew they weren’t blind to what was going on. His rushed explanation to the stage manager that ‘My friend Chris Colfer might be dropping by tomorrow…again,’ hadn’t exactly been subtle either. Feeling a dribble of sweat fall down his back, Darren opens the door of his dressing room.

‘Surprise!’

‘Wha- Chris! Fuck, when did you get here?’

‘Half an hour ago!’ Chris smiles, pulling Darren in for a long awaited hug, not minding how _wet_ he feels. Chris is used to Darren being a sweater, used to the number of times Darren will pause mid-sex to wipe himself off with a bedsheet, but boy, is his boyfriend an on stage sweater.

‘God I missed you,’ Darren laughs, nuzzling his head into Chris’ neck to press hurried, light kissed there. ‘And happy birthday! The big 25, how does it feel?’

‘The same,’ Chris rolls his eyes, pulling back from Darren. ‘I’m still an old man inside, you know that.’

‘Pfft, you’re not the one balding.’

The conversation pauses for Darren to stare lustfully into Chris’ eyes, holding their glance for three seconds before leaning in to kiss him. He loves kissing him like this, slow and tender, taking every part of Chris in, from the softness of his lips to the wet, slow drag of his tongue over his own. It seems to go on forever, Darren walking towards the mirror, taking Chris with him as they push up against the table, Chris eager and wanting more, spreading his legs for Darren to push in between, a curious hand gliding down to Darren’s crotch, tracing over the slick black shorts he’s still wearing.

‘Stop,’ Darren eventually whispers, pulling away to see a pouting Chris. ‘Okay,’ he starts, kissing him swiftly on his nose. ‘I’m going to shower, get changed, get all this off-‘ he waves to his face ‘ and then we’ll go to my flat, order take out and have a lovely, snuggly, cuddle filled night.’

Chris stares at him, considering. ‘Did you just say snuggly?’

Darren shrugs, stripping and getting into the shower. ‘Don’t judge.’

‘I’m in.’

 

Darren leaves ten minutes later, sighing as he sees the massive crowd of fans waiting for him. He can’t be too sad though, not when they’re beaming at him, waving playbills and t shirts at him to sign. There’s a plan- he’ll be out here for twenty minutes, tops. Meanwhile, Chris will leave by another exit, getting into the passenger seat of the car due to collect Darren. As the car comes round to pick Darren up Chris will duck forward, hiding his face. Darren will get into the car as quickly as possible, hoping the tinted windows and fans attention on _him_ will detract from anyone seeing _Chris_.

It works, just. The fans screaming makes Chris think he’s been caught, and he almost sits up in defeat as Darren gets in, slamming the door and waving as they drive off. But no one sees Chris. As the car drives round the block, Chris sits, up, undoing his seatbelt amid the driver’s protests and stumbling into the back, sitting on Darren’s lap.

‘No,’ Darren laughs, pushing Chris over and insisting he puts his seatbelt on. ‘Later.’

‘You promise?’

‘I promise.’

Darren seals the deal with another kiss, remembering just in time that they’re not the only ones in the car, pulling away as the driver gives a pointed cough.

They roll up to Darren’s apartment soon enough, the two boys thankful no one’s around as they walk inside, Darren giving a nod to the security as they step in the lift.

‘What do you want to order?’ Darren asks, holding Chris in a tight hug.

‘You.’

‘You already have me.’

‘I guess. Chinese. Or pizza!’

‘Pizza’s quicker,’ Darren mumbles, giving Chris a knowing nod.

‘Uh-huh? And are in a rush?’

Chris teases as he talks, nodding his head against Darren’s, tracing his jawline against Darren’s face. Darren’s not used to the growing stubble that’s making an appearance there. Rarely is Chris not freshly shaved. But now Glee’s finished, he figures they could look homeless together.

‘What is this?’ Darren says, tracing a finger over Chris’ jawline.

‘I got lazy,’ Chris grins. ‘You like it?’

‘Love it.’

They’re interrupted by the lift finally getting to Darren’s floor- _why did he get an apartment so high up?_. And before Darren can explore Chris’ facial hair any further, Chris pulls him along, walking briskly to Darren’s door.

Unlocking it and walking inside, Darren dumps his bag down before collapsing on the sofa, Chris sitting next to him.

‘So pizza?’ Darren asks.

‘Yep.’

‘Anything for you, birthday boy.’

Darren ends up ordering sausage on one of them, stifling a laugh as he turns to Chris to ask him what he wants and just getting ‘ _Balls,’_ in reply. Asking for the other to have meatballs, he hangs up and turns to Chris.

‘So I heard it’s someone’s birthday.’

‘Yeah, mine. Where’s my present?’

Darren’s a little startled by Chris’ abruptness. This boy- _man_ is fucking eager, and isn’t playing any games which threaten to get in the way of his birthday sex tonight.

‘You actually want it now? Before dinner?’

‘Yep.’

Darren’s getting confused now. The look in Chris’ eyes suggests he wants _sex_ but their usual custom is dinner, then Darren gives him his _actual_ present, and then they go on to birthday sex.

‘Just to clarify,’ he begins, stopping as Chris climbs on top of him, sitting in his lap to face Darren.

‘Yes?’

Chris winks as he thrusts his hips forward, the beginnings of a boner rubbing up and down Darren’s groin.

‘Never mind,’ Darren moans, gathering up some strength as he stands up, picking Chris up, playfully patting his butt as he takes him into his bedroom. There’s no confusion over what Chris wants now. Dumping Chris down on the bed (no really, he dumps him and sort of feels a little bad he didn’t lightly place him there as Chris looks a little surprised at being just _dropped_ ) Darren leans over, starting to give Chris a darkly bruised hickey on his neck.

They don’t take long to undress, stripping each other of their clothes in under a minute. Then finally they’re naked, hot, hard, and desperate, flushed bodies pressing close together as they finally reunite, messy kisses gaining back what was denied in the several weeks they’ve been separated.

‘I want you,’ Chris whispers, voice hoarse and croaky in Darren’s ear. ‘Please.’

‘Okay,’ Darren breathes. He expected Chris to want _Darren_ to be bottoming, but this is a pleasant change. He guesses Chris has wanted this in advance, judging from the clean and shaven asshole staring back at him as Chris bends over the bed, reaching to get Darren’s lube.

‘Be quick,’ Chris smirks, already working his own finger inside himself as Darren slicks himself up.

‘A little impatient, aren’t we?’

‘I haven’t touched myself for a week. Wanted to make this special.’

Raising his eyebrows, Darren presses the pad of his thumb against the pucker of Chris’ asshole, slowly working his thumb inside as Chris settles down on his hands and needs on the bed, moaning softly as Darren builds it up to two, then three fingers, stretching him open. Chris rolls his hips backwards, letting Darren know he was ready for more; not fingers, but Darren’s cock.

Darren’s own cock is heavy, red tip oozing it’s first smear of precum as he sits up to line it against Chris’ gaping hole, pressing the blunt head slowly inside, Chris tensing as he feels the overwhelming fullness consume him, the sharp pain tingling into pleasure as Darren stops, waiting for Chris to say it’s okay, that he can move, that he can finally fuck this boy properly.

‘More,’ Chris mumbles, the words stumbling out of his mouth as he tries to gain control of himself and take this slowly, not just collapse down and fuck himself senselessly until he comes in ten seconds. Darren obliges, rocking his hips forward and back, left hand holding on to Chris’ back for support, right clutching at the duvet beneath them.

‘How do you want it?’ Darren asks once they’ve silently agreed on a beginning rhythm, Darren obliging to do most of the work as he sits up on his knees, thrusting in and out of Darren.

‘Fast,’ Chris replies, gasping as Darren suddenly switches into a much less controlled pace, quick jagged motions causing the sound of skin slapping on skin to interrupt their heavy breathing, the bed squeaking under them as Darren moves to Chris’ request.

Beneath him, Chris is hard and aching, dick throbbing each time Darren manages to brush against his prostate, the touch making his neck jerk downwards as electric pulses race up his spine. He can smell the faint, fresh sweat booth of them are beginning to get lightly covered in, the wetness of Chris’ own armpits reminding him of how much he’s missed this, being fucked by Darren in an overheated New York apartment, the rush of the traffic beneath them oblivious to the orgasms building up above .

‘Jerk me off,’ Chris mutters, feeling Darren’s hand take a firm grip of his cock moments later; the first time he’s been touched down there for days. His balls are oversensitive, swelling as Darren’s fingers brush against them, Chris’ threatening orgasm only slowing down when the touch turns in to a slow, careless hand job, Darren working up and down the full length of Chris’ dick.

Chris can still feel the heat working up in his stomach though, a dangerous coil of pleasure twisting inside him, his body threatening to act on it too soon, now.

‘Darren,’ Chris asks, feeling Darren lean over him to talk into his ear.

‘Yeah?’

‘Are you close yet? I’m fucking close.’

‘Yeah,’ Darren sighs. ‘You want me to make you come now?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Where?’

‘Face.’

Darren should have known, it is Chris’ birthday after all. Giving one last eager thrust into Chris, Darren pulls out, pushing Chris over on the bed and lying down next to him, mouth wide and ready as Chris sits on top of him, lowering his dick into Darren’s mouth.

It’s not the most graceful blowjob Darren’s given, Chris on top of him like this, gently sliding his hips forward and back into the wet, slippery skin which is Darren’s mouth and throat. Darren lies there, trying to concentrate on relaxing himself as much as possible, and not how his doctor and vocal coach are going to murder him tomorrow. It almost gets too much, the threat of having no understudy pulsing in Darren’s mind. But then Chris pulls out suddenly, whole body trembling as he sits up over Darren’s face.

Darren knows it’s time already, lifting up a hand to jerk Chris’ off, the glistening pink head inches away from Darren’s face. He jerks Chris quick and pointedly, the warm skin throbbing in his fist. Finally, it’s enough to set off Chris’ climax, white streaks of hot com unashamedly shooting out the slit, landing in a mess on Darren’s face, painting his cheeks, nose and lips.

‘Mmh,’ Chris smiles in appreciation as he leans down to kiss Darren’s face, slowly licking off his own cum, collecting it in his mouth before giving it to Darren to swallow in a long, restful kiss. Then he’s sitting up, pressing his own mouth against Darren’s attention-demanding dick, kissing the head softly before engulfing it.

Darren comes within seconds, his jerking up into Chris’ mouth. Chris doesn’t want to swallow too much, lets it dribble out his mouth and down his chin, a mess of cum and saliva soiling the black duvet, leaving behind a tell-tale sign which the cleaners will pretend not to notice tomorrow morning.

Crawling back to Darren, Chris snuggles up to him, hair thoroughly messed up and sticking to his forehead as he closes his eyes.

‘Lovely present,’ Chris smiles.

‘I do my best. Happy birthday.’

They’re about to go to sleep when the doorbell rings.

‘The fuck,’ Darren mumbles, closing his eyes. ‘Who is calling now?’

‘Honey, you ordered pizza,’ Chris reminds him, giving him a playful kick to get out of bed. Darren is about to walk out the room and go get it before Chris yells ‘Dressing gown!’ and Darren thankfully remembers to grab one, covering his dignity.

Walking back into the room and holding two pizzas, Darren slips into bed beside Chris, a puzzled look on his face.

‘He laughed at me,’ he pouts. ‘Looked at me really strange- I don’t have like, a massive hickey on my neck do I?’

For a moment he panics, but figures he can easily make Hedwig have an excuse for being covered in hickeys tomorrow night. But Chris just shakes his head, giggling.

‘Darren, you do realise you’re still covered in my cum, right?’

Darren blushes alarmingly red, burying his face in Chris’ stomach.

‘It’s fine, it’s fine!’ Chris reassures him. You’ll never see that guy again. So, pizza, then round two?’

Darren nods. It seems a good plan to him.


End file.
